Dyani Deerling
Dyani Deerling is the sporty, persuasive daughter of Bambi, from the fairytale Bambi. This OC belongs to, Clawdeen Ghoul. Portrayers Erin Fitzgerald would be great for Dyani, as she has a russian accent, and Erin is great accents. She has portrayed Abbey Bominable and Spectra Vondergeist in Monster High. If Ever After High was a live-action movie, then Lupita Nyong'o would be great, she has the right skin colour, a great lovely shade of brown eyes. Character Personality Dyani likes to be atheletic, and she tries to hard to be the best. She always practices throwing her weapons in the Enchanted Forest, which sometimes backfires and hit something. Dyani is a lonely girl who has only one friend to protect her, Lydia Bleu, Dyani loves to be alone, but if she is alone for too long then she cries and worries and gets very scared. She is a very angry girl after losing her Mother which made her fight even more and be aware of the people around her. She is misunderstood as people do make her out as the 'typical forest lonely girl', after realising that people will hate, she doesn't really care anymore. She loves Lydia so much and tries to protect her, as she doesn't want to lose her only friend. After her Mother's death, she has been crying everyday, but she tries to keep strong. She has a russian accent as her Father and her grew up in Russia. Appearance Dyani has pink, redish coloured hair with a lightish shade of brown eyes. She has all white marks on her face from her tribe mars, she also has some deer ears, the same colour as her skin colour. Relationships Family Her Father and her have been close after the unfortunate death of her Mother. However, they have been taken away from each other, after going missing about 4 years ago. Friends Lydia Bleu is Dyani's only friend after being put together in a dorm they realised, they should be friends and hit it off right away. Dyani is really nervous when she isn't around. Lydia is always there for Dyani to cry on, after understanding about both her parents. Lydia is super protective of Dyani. Romance She thinks that her Mother passing was a sign meaning if a woman falls in love with a man then they aren't strong anymore, so she isn't ready for love, she hates people who fantasize over boys and love and stuff like that, she thinks women can be stronger without a man's help, or the other way. Pets Leave her with a pet and it will be eaten by the speed of light. She is always hungry and growing up in a jungle meant eating either fruit or other small animals. She can't be trusted with any type of pet, either it will eat her, or she will eat them. Fairytale - Bambi Bambi Bambi is a roe deer fawn born in a thicket to a young doe in late spring one year. Over the course of the summer, his mother teaches him about the various inhabitants of the forest and the ways deer live. When she feels he is old enough, she takes him to the meadow which he learns is both a wonderful but also dangerous place as it leaves the deer exposed and in the open. After some initial fear over his mother's caution, Bambi enjoys the experience. On a subsequent trip, Bambi meets his Aunt Ena, and her twin fawns Faline and Gobo. They quickly become friends and share what they have learned about the forest. While they are playing, they encounter princes, male deer, for the first time. After the stags leave, the fawns learn that those were their fathers, but that the fathers rarely stay with or speak to the females and young. As Bambi grows older, his mother begins to leave him alone. While searching for her one day, Bambi has his first encounter with "He"—the animals' term for humans—which terrifies him. The man raises a firearm and aims at him; Bambi flees at top speed, joined by his mother. After he is scolded by a stag for crying for his mother, Bambi gets used to being alone at times. He later learns the stag is called the old Prince, the oldest and largest stag in the forest who is known for his cunning and aloof nature. During the winter, Bambi meets Marena, a young doe, Nettla, an old doe who no longer bears young, and two princes Ronno and Karus. Mid-winter, hunters enter the forest, killing many animals including Bambi's mother. Gobo also disappears and is presumed dead. After this, the novel skips ahead a year, noting that Bambi was cared for by Nettla, and that when he got his first set of antlers he was abused and harassed by the other males. It is summer and Bambi is now sporting his second set of antlers. He is reunited with his cousin Faline. After he battles and defeats first Karus then Ronno, Bambi and Faline express their love for one another. They spend a great deal of time together. During this time, the old Prince saves Bambi's life when he nearly runs towards a hunter imitating a doe's call. This teaches the young buck to be cautious about blindly rushing toward any deer's call. During the summer, Gobo returns to the forest having been raised by a man who found him collapsed in the snow during the hunt where Bambi's mother was killed. While his mother and Marena welcome him and celebrate him as a "friend" of man, the old Prince and Bambi pity him. Marena becomes his mate, but several weeks later Gobo is killed when he approaches a hunter in the meadow, falsely believing the halter he wore would keep him safe from all men. How does Dyani come into it? Dyani doesn't want to be the next Bambi and became a Rebel along side Lydia. Her Father thinks she chose the right path and agreed with her, even after her Father had played out his story, he is still getting hunted down by poachers, and he doesn't want his daughter to be unsafe. Outfits Basic: Dyani has her hair down. She wears pale pink lipstick with a green leaf crop-top, which also matches her skirt. She wears black boots with green vines all around her legs and boots. Legacy Day: TBA Trivia *Dyani is a name meaning Deer. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's Category:Females Category:Candidates for questioning